Madamblaa:Style guide
This style guide has the simple purpose of making Madam Blå Wiki easy to read by establishing a certain format. One way is often as good as another, but if everyone does things the same way, the articles will be easier to read and use, along with being easier to write and edit. Reading the style guide is important to ensure that each user's edits will be consistent with those of other users. Article titles Pages must have appropriate titles. Articles about items etc. should be titled exactly as the subject's name appears in sources. This also overlaps with the wiki's notability and granularity policy. If a page's title conflicts with its content, make the content consistent with the title before checking sources to ensure accuracy. In cases where sources are inconsistent names and capitalisations from one source should be used, with redirects utilised for varoants in other sources. However, this rule should not be followed blindly and applied for every single subject encountered. For example, "2/3" = "⅔". Names, locations, and brands should all be capitalised appropriately, though not the whole title. A rule of thumb for article titles is that items only have the first letter of the first word in their name capitalised for the most part; exceptions to this rule exist (such as the Pendant of Skill). There is no capitalization convention for person names. Unless the person name has more than one capital, do not put a capital at the beginning of every word. Block capitals should not be used in titles (e.g., 'Article titles' instead of 'ARTICLE TITLES'). An exception is acronyms in disambiguation page titles, which should be in block capitals. Words such as articles and short prepositions in titles should be left un-capitalised, unless they are intended to be capitalised in Madam Blå-materials from Glud & Marstrand. These include words such as 'a', 'the', and 'of'. For example, an article about an obituary for Madam Blå has the title 'Obituary on Madam Blå' (the "on" is left un-capitalised). In cases where the title is ambiguous, disambiguation is necessary, such as Enamel (metal) and Enamel (ceramics); create a disambiguation article Enamel. On the article with the simplest title, place a hatnote above the content of the article: instructions may be found at Madamblaa:Style guide/Disambiguations. Try to make the article's topic the subject of the first sentence in the article. For example, write "This style manual is a guide" instead of "This style guide is known as..." Use boldface ( in the edit tool bar) for the first (and only the first) appearance of the title. Generally speaking, words in parentheses do not need to be added to the first sentence. The first sentence of Swamp toad (creature) would be better as "Swamp toads are creatures" – rather than "Swamp toad (creature)". Sections and headings Separating articles into sections makes them easy to read and navigate. Headings are used to split articles into sections. Markup Use two equal signs ( ) style markup for headings. Start with , add the heading title, then end with . This section's heading was created with the markup: : Sections and headings This subsection's heading was created with the markup: : Markup Wording * In a heading, capitalise only the first letter of the first word and the first letter of any proper nouns, and leave all of the other letters in lowercase. Items, names, cities, and so on should all have the first letter capitalised. For example, "Vitreous enamel", not "Vitreous enamel". * Avoid putting links in headings. * Make sure that the heading has an appropriate and accurate title, as this is important to help readers navigate the article. For example, do not make a "Monsters" section in an article about an area or dungeon and then include non-player characters in that section. Instead, make an "Inhabitants" section with "Monsters" and "NPCs" as subsections. * Keep headings short. Lead sections A lead (introduction) summarises the most important points of an article, creating interest in the topic. Thus, it should be limited to a few paragraphs. Certain information, such as strategies and trivia, should be in a separate section instead of in the lead. This applies only to articles that are of sufficient length to incorporate a lead. Articles about a subject that are referred to by their in-game name and full name should mention the in-game name before mentioning the full name. For example, on Millie Miller, the start of the article should say something in the format of "Millie Miller, full name Millicent Miller, ...". When the in-game name is part of the subject's full name, the full name should be included right away. For example, Reldo should start by mentioning his full name, Reldo Trimmly. See the bolding section for more information about bolding guidelines. Text elements Internal links * Every time an article is mentioned on the page, you don't have to link to every single one. For example, lobster may be mentioned five times. You only have to link to lobster once. You can link to articles more than once if the page is very long. * When a skill is linked to, the name of the skill should be used, not a short form or a different spelling of it. Instead of saying "this item can be mined by..." you should state "this item can be obtained through the Mining skill by ...." * Piped link formats for simple plurals are generally unnecessary. For example, use lobsters instead of lobsters. ** While on the main space, code like lobsters appears with the whole word as a blue hyperlink. However, there is a bug if you view it in the Visual Editor where the last "s" in "lobsters" will not be part of the blue colouring of the hyperlink. * On the other hand, use wolves instead of wolfs when appropriate. Don't be afraid to use a piped link when necessary, particularly if avoiding them contorts the language unnecessarily or introduces spelling or grammatical errors into the article. Piped links have legitimate uses in an article. * When including wiki-links in an article, there is no need to use underscores, since the software produces them automatically. * Do not place the last letters of a plural outside of a link that already has alternate text. For example, anti-aliasing artefacts should be used instead of anti-aliasing artefacts. External links Feel free to link to other sites, such as [http://madamblaa.webs.com/ Madam Blå''s home page]. However, you may want to avoid linking to other fansites, unless it has exceptional content that cannot be reproduced here or because of copyrights. Font colours Coloured font can be used '''sparingly', though not in very bright colours. For example, you can use a dark colour for a warning. Note that light colours will not show up well against the wiki's white background. Bold and italics Italics are mainly used to emphasise certain words, though they should be used sparingly. Italics may make longer phrases or sentences difficult to read. Bold is used as a stronger emphasis than italics, although it should be used sparingly as well. The first appearance of an article's title in the article should always be boldfaced. Bold and italics combined emphasise selections well, but should be used extremely rarely. There are no common cases in which bold and italics are used together. Excessive use of any of these text elements will make the entire article difficult to read, so please use them in appropriate situations. Italics should not be used on any quotes, which should always be delimited with quotation marks. The final punctuation mark of an italic section should sit outside of the italics. Titles of works Titles of works (e.g., books, movies) have standards in styling that should be appropriately followed here as well. Common examples for each type are listed below. For an exhaustive list, see . Italics Below are commonly encountered examples of types of works that should use italics. * Books; e.g., Fra Madam Blå til moderne metalemballager : Glud & Marstrand A/S, 100 års jubilæum, 1895-1995 * Pamphlets; e.g., Glud & Marstrand Katalog 1954 * Items ** "Madam Blå" may refer to both the brand and [http://madamblaa.webs.com/ Madam Blå''s home page]. "Madam Blå" should only be italicised when referring to the product, the brand etc. * Magasines; e.g., ''Samvirke and Bo Bedre Quotation marks Below are commonly encountered examples of types of works that should use quotation marks. * Short stories; e.g., "The Secret Life of Walter Mitty" * Songs; e.g., "Sandstorm" ** For practicality's sake, this should only apply to real world songs, not any of RuneScape's various music tracks * Use "'''straight"' quotes, not '“'curly'”'. (For single quotes or apostrophes: ''straight', not '‘'curly’'.) ** Typographical, or curly, quotation marks and apostrophes might be read more efficiently, and many think they look better. However, for practical reasons the straight versions are used on the RuneScape Wiki. ** '''Consistency keeps searches predictable.' Though most browsers don't distinguish between curly and straight marks, Internet Explorer still does (as of 2016), so that a search for Necrovarus' notes will fail to find Necrovarus’ notes and vice versa. ** Straight quotation marks are easier to type reliably on most platforms. Numbers For numbers, a comma should be used as a thousands separator. Jagex uses a comma in the Statistics screen (see the Assist System and Skills Interface update on 12 November 2007) as well as in the Game Guide - Farming - Seeds. Number ranges should be indicated with an endash (–; HTML entity: –) rather than a hyphen; e.g., "1–5" is correct, but "1-5" is not. Grammar and spelling Case * Older item and monster names are normal nouns, always being lowercase. For newer items, this is not the case however, and the exact casing as used in-game should be used on articles and in article names for all items and monster names, e.g., helm of neitiznot and Banner of Armadyl are correct, but helm of Neitiznot and banner of armadyl are incorrect. * All place names, NPC names, quest names, task names, (etc) and skills are proper nouns - always uppercase, per ingame (also certain monsters, like Sigmund, Nomad, King Black Dragon ("the King Black Dragon is a black dragon")). * Care is to be taken in certain cases, in places where the name is a verb, like mining, smithing, fletching, etc. "The queen can be smooshed by mining the pillar, requiring level 10 Mining." Abbreviations Try not to use abbreviations. For example, use "battleaxe" instead of "baxe." The reader may not know what these abbreviations mean. And, as far as looks go, it's much more pleasing to the eye to look at "That dragon hatchet will help you to cut the logs faster." than "Tht d hacht wil help u 2 cut da logs fastr." It's even worse when you type something in "Leet Speak" also known as "1337 5P34K." This wiki's preferred language is British English, not numbers. Punctuation If you are listing multiple things, like different runes, each of them should have a serial comma at the end. For example, "fire runes, earth runes, and water runes" would be proper, "fire runes, earth runes and water runes" would not be. If you are compiling a list of drops for a monster in the bestiary pages, try not to use brackets to denote quantities. For example, instead of "nature runes (5,17,35)" it should be "5, 17 or 35 nature runes." The reason is that brackets can be part of the in-game description, and a monster that drops 2 full waterskins would be very confusing if the brackets system was used (e.g., "Waterskin (4) (2)"). The same problem applies to potions. This is not a problem when using the DropsTableHead and DropsLine templates, as there is a section for the quantity. Usage and spelling * The S'' in ''RuneScape is capitalised. * Jagex should always be spelled as Jagex, not JaGEx or JAGEX or any other variations. * RuneScape-specific terms and other correct words that might not appear in the dictionary can be added to your browser's spell check. See: RuneScape:Spell check dictionary. * British spelling should be used at all times. Almost everything in RuneScape uses the British spelling, making this rule easy to follow; however, exceptions do exist, and in-game spelling should be used in favour of British spelling in those cases. Notable exceptions include: * The item Nitroglycerin uses the US spelling * The NPC Brother Tranquility only has one "l" in his name, per the American spelling See also: Tense A rule of thumb is to use present tense in all cases. For example, articles for quests, skills, activities, non-player characters, etc. should be written in present tense. An exception to this rule would be events that have occurred in the past, or for in-game content that has been removed. For example, holiday events that have already occurred should be written in past tense. For future updates and upcoming content that have been confirmed by Jagex, use the future tense. * Past tense: Past events and in-game content that has been removed * Future tense: Future updates and upcoming content that have been confirmed; See also: RuneScape:Future content * Present tense: All other cases Point of view Articles should be written in the third person or objective point of view. Using the word "you" in articles is informal and should be avoided except if it is inside a quotation; try to use "players" or "the player" instead. For guides, "you" can be used, although the command imperative ("Cut some logs and bring them to Lumbridge") is acceptable as well. Images Some general guidelines which should be followed are listed below. * The preferred format for images is PNG. * Right-alignment is preferred to left- or centre-alignment. However, centre-alignment can be used for some images in the quest pages, such as the reward picture. * Personal images which are only used on a userpage should not be uploaded. Images should be able to be used on main space articles, else they will be deleted. * Don't upload images we already have. We have many users doing this and it is not good to have multiple images of the same item! Before you upload an image, search the wiki if someone has already uploaded a version of it. We don't need or if someone has already uploaded . Captions Complete sentences in captions should always end in a full stop (period). If the caption is not a complete sentence, it generally should not have a full stop at the end. Captions should also not be italicised. Dates and times Use the day before month format (dd/mm/yyyy - 1 May 2008) rather than the month before day format (mm/dd, yyyy - May 1, 2008). Note that no commas are used in the day before month format. Jagex (British) and most of the world uses the day before month format. Release dates The release date used in an infobox should be the date that the item was added in the game's code itself. Usually, this will be the date the item was announced and made available; however, the common exception is Treasure Hunter items, which are always added with the main update of the week, and left dormant until the promotion starts. For example, Farmer's cuffs were added with the update on 6 May 2014, but the item was not announced until 8 May with and was not obtainable until 9 May. The release date in the infobox should (and does) name the release as 6 May with the Elder Divination update. Time references Prefer specific statements of time by date, including year, to general ones (e.g., currently, recent, recently, soon). Articles should always contain current information, so there should be no reason to specify that it is current, unless there is some expectation that it could change. For example, avoid statements like "Jagex recently released Ironman mode" or "Jagex released Ironman mode last October." Statements could remain in place for years. Instead write statements like "Jagex released Ironman mode in October 2014." Also avoid statements like "Players currently choose Ironman mode during account creation." Instead write statements like "Players choose Ironman mode during account creation." When there is some expectation that Jagex will significantly change some part of the game, it is acceptable to write statements like "Ironman accounts cannot currently play many minigames." As Jagex updates the game, articles should continually be amended with the changes, anyway. Time zones The time zone used to indicate event start and end times in-game should be UTC, as this is a constant time that does not need to be adjusted for daylight saving time, as well as the one that this wiki uses for events and the one on which Jagex servers run. Other style guides * Disambiguation pages * Navboxes * References and citations * Semantic MediaWiki * Wiki code